Heartless
by catteeter
Summary: Tsuna's had it with his dysfunctional family. He's done waiting for his savior to come. He'll become his own savior. For once, he takes his life into his hands. 7227 vs 1827, OOC, vote for the eventual pairing.


Chapter 01

_"There's a bit of devil in her angel eyes"_

* * *

There must be a reason, Tsuna thinks, watching his brother pace around their room. Yoshi's holding two shirts in one hand and a pair of pants in the other. He looks into the mirror once, twice, and heads back into the closet for the fourth time. Tsuna himself is clutching a dashing red sketch pad in one hand, and in the other sleeve-encased hand, a mechanical pencil that has a bunny dangling from the top.

It was oddly cute, Tsuna thinks. Sometimes when he ran out of ideas on what to draw, he gnawed on it. Too bad it was missing its tail now. Looking away from his brother who now had _four_ tops in one hand and _three_ bottoms in the other, he added some more slick lines to his drawing.

"Hey," Yoshi calls to him, "what do you think about this outfit?"

Tsuna almost doesn't look up; he knows that Yoshi will look stunning in any attire he chooses. He drops the bunny from his mouth, takes in how the shirt brings out his brother's nice shoulders and chest before commenting, "It looks good. Kyoko won't be able to keep her hands off you." His voice is apathetic, void of any emotion. He takes much care into doing this, trying to make sure none of his sinful envy _accidentally_ slips in.

However, this did not matter, since Yoshi ignores him and runs down the stairs too loudly, yelling "See ya later! I'll be back before dinner!"

Bunny seems to spasm as Tsuna bites into it.

There must be a reason, Tsuna thinks, as to why Yoshi is a god damn liar.

* * *

Tsuna is fifteen when he first activates his sky flames.

It comes out as a surprise, since Tsuna believes that he is just a nerd and an artist, a terrible combination. A bully, (Mochida, he thinks) takes Tsuna's glasses and disregards the boy's pleading and _crunch_, the lens break, glass pieces littering the floor. The only thing Tsuna can see is red, the color that soon pools by his feet on the ground, red, the hue of the flaming tips that had sprouted from his hands. He faintly registers a jaw sliding, burning, against his fist, and pulls back in an instant. Exhilarated, he feels warmth from the fire, almost compensating for how people could now look straight into his sienna eyes.

He feels guilty for hurting the bully to such extremes, and wishes that he would heal quicker, so he presses his burning hands to the brute's bruises. They close up, regenerate, relieving Tsuna of his guilt. Bullies never give him much trouble after the incident. Tsuna never feels proud of himself for proving that he is more than a nerdy artist. His brother most likely was on a date with Kyoko again, oblivious to his younger twin's pain and suffering. Tsuna swears he will never forget how he feels when he sees Yoshi purposely pass by him with Kyoko as he was defending himself from the neighborhood bullies.

Nana and Yoshi never question where Tsuna goes at night or on the weekends. Nana doesn't care, as long as her sons are happy. Yoshi just wants him out of his hair. Tsuna, loving and gentle, goes to the rooftop of Namimori High to train. To train and prosper. To him, these words have a deeper meaning. Whenever he manages to accomplish a new feat, he feels higher than the sky, giddy as hell, before crashing down to the cold, unforgiving earth. He basks in the afterglow, testing his new powers, before happily falling down, down with tears on his face, to sleep.

Tsuna, loving and gentle, dies a bit each time.

Gone is the love he once had for his brother before he dated Kyoko, gone is the love he had for his superficial mother, and long gone and out of reach is his father, who has never looked back twice.

Unconsciously, he seeks for someone new to hang on to, to clutch, and to love. His feelings are answered when he finds Hibari Kyouya on the roof one day, his tonfas held threateningly.

Hibari Kyouya, Tsuna muses, biting his bottom lip. What a dangerous animal.

At first, the battles are savage. Neither backs down, nor lets the other recover. Tsuna notes that purple flames sprout from the disciplinary perfect when he's truly enraged, covering his tonfas with a purple hue and maximizing his strength. Tsuna would then have to summon his own flames, dousing his hands with flickering blaze. Tsuna thinks that their battles could be a fireworks show, with colors of all sorts flying everywhere. After a while, they would stop fighting, exhausting their stamina. Hibari collapses next to Tsuna, intrigued as the other heals his own wounds with a yellow flame. Hibari raises an eyebrow, as he remembers the pure orange flame when they were fighting. After patching up himself, Tsuna looks to his battered opponent.

He looks to him, imploringly, and asks softly, "Can I?"

The other only lets out a hesitant grunt in response.

Tsuna languidly moves towards the other, not wanting to seem intimidating, and lifts his hand, slowly, but surely, to the other's face. Hibari almost expects the bright flame to hurt, but instead he feels a shocking, yet soothing, warmth. He closes his eyes, and lets the now donned omnivore press his thumb delicately over a cut. Tsuna then moves to his arms, his legs, and finally his stomach. Teeth clench as the brunette tries not to pass out from concentration. The stomach gash feels pretty large, and Tsuna is reminded of the pride he felt when he inflicted the wound. His vision swims as he finally lets his flame die out, barely registering the raven's intense stare. Today is weird. Today, Tsuna gives out, his body falling on top of the person under him.

Today, arms encircle around his waist, and he blacks out.

* * *

A/N: catteeter here. Like it? Hate it? Vote for the pairing! 7227 vs 1827! I'm not sure if I will finish this fanfiction, since I have a major story (it's HUGE!) waiting to be uploaded. If this gets enough support though, maybe.


End file.
